gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Petrificus14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bleghh!!!'s "banned" page/@comment-Petrificus14-20110225230638 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nivals8 (Talk) 23:07, February 25, 2011 Thank you!! I couldn't thank you enough. and P.S your avatar is so cute. thank you!!!![[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes I got ur message.... Quinn Fabray Twin Cheerleader, Celibate, Christian...Future Prom Queen♥ 22:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) O.0 Cool! I have never met anyone who watched ot before. My favorite was Jasper too. To me, he has really big lips like Sam. :) Stronger (Than yesterday.) 12:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Please Don't Leave Please don't leave! I just met you and I liked talking to you! :( --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 01:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What happened? (Not to be nosy, but you know... did someone say something?) --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 02:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, glad you changed your mind! --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 03:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) In about ten minutes-I'll tell you if I liked it tommorrow. --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 03:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Second Season Did you hear the news about it? it's not good.... Stronger (Than yesterday.) 12:58, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll get on now:) --Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 00:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry!!! I'm sooo sorry! I was in the car and I got on on my phone and I got home like 5 minutes later and i had to bring in bags and put stuff away then I forgot :( but if you're still on I can get back on :P Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 01:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw ntw im not 8 im 10 so back off I was just giving my honest opinion if you hate me so much why are you leaving me messages???? xxHeatherxx 20:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i didn't mean to put that on your page I couldn't remember whos page i was on but i tried to edit it xxHeatherxx 21:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Quam1992 hi there I made this so we are friends xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I didn't know whether to put in Cat or Hermione so I just put in Cat. xxHeatherxx 15:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Hey, sorry that didn't make the maid when you asked. I didn't see ir for come reason. But don't worry; that's your chracter. Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hi there =) Hello! I'm doing good hbu? Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 20:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah my school got out exactly a week ago :) Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 20:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Whats you summer plans? In 5 days I go see Glee Live :))) Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 20:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm so excited! And have fun at camp! Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 21:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So hows the heat where you live? I'm from Ohio and I'm about to die :/ Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 21:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Here it's somehow like 90 quite warm for here. I'm going to Florida and I know I'm gonna like pass out of heat there haha :P Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 21:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) That would've sucked :/ Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 21:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep it's Quinn.Chloe.Fabray<3 Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 21:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) You added me today :) I added you back! Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 22:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh so am i! Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 22:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm. Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 22:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hah Hah no. :P I wish but 2 more full days left then finals. Are you out? Gleek4Glee 21:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message. I am not really getting better. I just realized that most of my friends have been useing me and stuff. But I am going to camp soon so that should be fun hopefully TD 19:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC)